one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
ONE MINUTE MELEE SEASON I: Zenia Valov X Cirno
Description 2 Fighters! No Research! 60 Seconds! Ice Arcana Maiden X Ice Fairy! Who will prevail; the (RETRACTED), or the idiot that wouldn't allow one to have her own story due to their support for the Fae? Interlude 2 FIGHTERS! NO RESEARCH! 60 SECONDS! 1! MINUTE! MELEE!!! PRESS START! SELECT YOUR CHARACTER! (PLAYER ONE CHOOSES Zenia Valov.) (PLAYER TWO CHOOSES Cirno.) LET'S ROCK? Alrighty! / Uh, one sec... (Alrighty! selected.) Beginning Winter. A time for the snow to fall, blizzards, and such... One night, where Reimu Hibernated, a rather, unique, individual somehow, someway entered the unknown area called "Gensokyo" from the Outside World, as beings of such a hidden realm called Earth. That Individual, was Zenia Valov. She wanted blood, and whatever is in her briefcase, might do just that... She travelled around the area, only to find human like entities Zenia never knew were "Youkai". Zenia remembered such things resembling MONSTERS, not human like beings. Regardless, she was hunting down one; Cirno, the Ice Fairy. She researched her nonstop to find actual research regarding her strengths, she already knew she was an annoyance, an idiot, and makes a mountain out of one ant hill. Zenia eventually made it to the Human Village only to be irate by its civilians. Man: Who is this woman, & why does she have any purpose with us?! She's from the Outside World, Something is in that briefcase, and she seems cold... Hearted! Zenia simply resented. Zenia: Now wait a sec, I came from Earth, not the "Outside World", unless that's what you ancient-Age people fear. Now, I may look modern, but I'm just as concerned of outside influence as the next guy. Either get over your Heretic Opinion about this "Outside World" you feudal era entities who worship beings who are better dressed than even I am, or forever get trapped in this Hell, and not realize whatever this "Outside World's" improvement over a CENTURY. The Human Village simply raised their pitchforks like an angry mob. Nobody was on the side of Zenia. That didn't mean she's useless though... Zenia: Very Well, you get to die by my Pilebunker's blade. The townspeople feared that this "Pilebunker" Contraption is the byproduct of the "Outside World", thus making Zenia a complete stranger/"Liar". The Town Leader wanted her to leave, but was to scared to say so. Zenia had but one question still... Zenia: Uh... Can any of you tell me where Cirno is? Nothing but shivering from the cold. Just when all hope is lost... ???: I gotcha now!!! Zenia simply blocked with her Pilebunker, and whacked Cirno out of her way. (Cues TD Miko's Theme: Shoutoku Legend ~ True Administrator Starting from 0:12) Zenia: If you still care about my individuality, please go back to your homes while I beat the crap out of this bitch. Fearing the worst, the townspeople went back to their respective quarters for the night. Cirno looked overconfident... Cirno: You're in trouble now! Prepare to fight the best of Gensokyo in the cold, chilly night! Zenia: You kind of remind me of someone back home. That... I can admire... The Fight STAND BY, ANGEL! FIGHT! 59.9-53.7: Zenia charged at Cirno, grabbed her, and used her Pilebunker on her. Cirno felt heavy damage, got sent flying, but her Fae Wings allowed her to get up easily. Cirno then froze the area with her Ice Manipulating abilities. 54.1-52.2: Cirno: Hyahaha!!! You can't escape my wrath now! 52.1-48.5: Zenia: Well actually I can... Just watch. 48.4-46.9: Zenia easily broke a hole of Ice open with her Pilebunker, to the point of Cirno having her jaw drop. 46.8-39.6: Before Zenia could crack Cirno's Jaw off, the latter narrowly avoided such a fate. She then attempted to make childish taunts. Cirno: Missed me! Missed- But as Cirno was distracted, Zenia punched her in the gut by Homing at her. Cirno Demanded to know how Zenia was winning so easily. Zenia simply got her Extend Force ready, and used her Arcana Blaze... 39.4-32.4: Giant Ice Pillars slanting foward, while increasing Cirno's temperature advantage, nevertheless kept piercing at her, doing ridiculous damage. In fact, Cirno's Ice Wings were fracturing due to this attack. By the last pillar, Cirno's 1st, of 3 pairs of wings shattered. As Cirno got up, she could barely get to open air. Distracted yet again, Zenia easily pushed Cirno to a wall, and made an entrance so big, it shattered Cirno's 2nd pair of wings. 32.3-26.2: Cirno was getting worried now. And Zenia showing a serious face didn't help either. Zenia: Hmph... The best of Gensokyo? More like the poster child of idiocracy. The Youkai, or whatever they are could do better... You're not worth fighting... But as Zenia was about to call it quits, Cirno laughed psychotically... 25.9-14.3: Cirno: I knew you would waste all this time! And what for? Oh yeah... A whack to the face! Cirno was saving her most powerful weapon for last: the Ice Clump "Great Crusher". While Cirno could only fight on land, she was wielding a glacier that beaten Zenia's body apart. While it did do a lot of damage... 14.2-0.1: ...It wasn't enough, and Cirno had to wait for another powerful attack to Finish Zenia off, which by that point is already too late. As Zenia got up, bleeding, but not necessarily dying, she used her Extend Force again. This time to Use her Arcana Blaze... (Cues Looks Like We Made It by Barry Manilow Starting from 2:42) As Zenia forced Cirno to an icewall, Zenia kept blasting Cirno so much, not only did it break her last pair of wings, it also broke the ice prison that the two were in. Looks like Cirno didn't make it after all... ...Obviously. (Looks Like We Made It by Barry Manilow Ends.) K.O.! The only thing that remained of Cirno was her head, which Zenia was more than happy to crush beneath her heel. She even squished her grey matter, blood pouring all over. Zenia left the village with spite. Now she has one last goal: How to get back to her world... Results/Credits (Cues Looks Like We Made It by Barry Manilow Starting from 2:42) (Utsuho Reiuji flies towards Zenia Valov to do a fist bump.) THIS MELEE'S WINNER IS... (Both Utsuho, and Zenia make a peace sign with their unarmed hands.) ZENIA VALOV! Zenia Valov is from Arcana Heart, owned by EXAMU/arc system works Cirno is from Touhou Project, owned by ZUN (Jun'ya Ota) Utsuho Reiuji is from Touhou Project, owned by ZUN Shoutoku Legend ~ True Administrator is from Ten Desires, owned by ZUN Looks Like We Made It is performed by Barry Manilow Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:'Girls Only' themed One Minute Melees Category:Ice Manipulators Category:'Video Games' themed One Minute Melees Category:Console vs PC themed One Minute Melees Category:BMHKain